muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HairMetalLives
Creating a User Page I kind of feel silly bringing this up, but I would like some help creating a user page. It's high time I created one, but I'm not sure what kinds of stuff I should include or disclude. Sorry if this is nothing but an annoyance. (HairMetalLives 03:04, 16 June 2008 (UTC)) :Hi. Your user page is for you and is fairly free-form. If you look around the wiki you'll see everything from lists of helpful links, favorite images, to-do-lists, to favorite articles or random "why I love the muppets" stories on people's user pages. So the first question is what would you like to have on there? -- Wendy (talk) 03:11, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you. I apreciate the help. I like free-form! (HairMetalLives 03:14, 16 June 2008 (UTC)) Through the Years pics I really like the new pictures that you added... It's nice to see you on the wiki again! -- Danny (talk) 11:08, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I apreciate that.(HairMetalLives 01:04, 14 August 2007 (UTC)) Muppet Show Sketches Cut from Nickelodeon Airings Hi there! Just so you know, we have a policy that new categories need to be brought up for discussion before creating. Your "Muppet Show Sketches Cut from Nickelodeon Airings" category would actually work better as a list. You're welcome to start it in the Sandbox to test it out before commiting to the list, so please feel free. —Scott (talk) 20:22, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm very sorry; I did not realize. I will definitely test it in the Sandbox, I did not mean to step on anybody's toes. Just trying to help. User:HairMetalLives 15:25, May 12, 2007 ::That's okay, every wiki has their own way of doing things. Please feel free to ask if you have any questions. We try to be a friendly lot :) ... Also, just a tip: you can sign talk page posts with your username and timestamp by typing four tildes at the end like this: ~~~~ —Scott (talk) 20:27, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks for being understanding. I do need to know how to bring this proposed list up for discussion, if you would be so kind. HairMetalLives 20:30, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, a list is okay to start without discussions. It's just new categories that we decided needed to be talked about first so that we didn't get out of hand with things like "Muppet Show Episodes With Bars of Soap in Them." image:tongue.gif Plus, in many cases, a list would work better. So feel free to start it in the Sandbox or at a new page. If you've got a question, every article has a talk page you can open up discussion on. —Scott (talk) 20:37, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Great! Thanks again for being so helpful. I apreciate it. HairMetalLives 20:39, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Guillermo, and I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with!--MuppetVJ 07:35, 11 May 2007 (UTC)